IGameTypes
iGameTypes iGameTypes is one of the All-Stars of the Halo Ninja Warrior course. The only tournaments he hasn't been in is Tournament 2, Tournament 12 and Tournament 21. He has only failed Stage Two twice, in Tournament 3 and Tournament 7. In Tournament 9 , he failed Stage One for the first time in his career, making him the first All-Star to ever fail Stage One. However, in the same tournament, xDOMdaBOMx failed the first stage as well, becoming the second All-Star to fail Stage One. A Med Pack XD first competed in Tournament 1, and nearly failed on the Half-Pipe Attack, as he was launched inside of the Warped Wall. Despite that, he was the second competitor to clear Stage One behind HunterUnit, and with the second slowest time. Med Pack was also the second competitor to clear Stage Two, also behind HunterUnit. On Stage Three, Med Pack wasn't able to stick the landing on the 5th ledge, and slipped off. A Med Pack XD would miss Tournament 2. A Med Pack XD, now known as IGameTypes returned in Tournament 3, clearing Stage One with ease. In Stage Two, unlike Tournament 1, GameTypes wasn't able to clear the stage, touching the track on the Balance Tank. Tournament 4, GameTypes cleared Stage One once again. In Stage Two, GameTypes was able to redeem himself, beating the Balance Tank, and clearing Stage Two. While not being able to get revenge on the Ultimate Cliffhanger due to it being replaced, he was able to beat the Crazy Cliffhanger. GameTypes was able to make it to the final obstacle of Stage Three, but missed the first bar of Flying Bar. Tournament 5, GameTypes would clear Stage One and Two for the second time in a row. Despite clearing the Crazy Cliffhanger last tournament, he would slip off the 3rd ledge. Tournament 6, GameTypes cleared Stage One and Two for a third time in a row. GameTypes would clear the Crazy Cliffhanger this time around, but would fail the next obstacle, the Curtain Cling. Tournament 7, GameTypes cleared Stage One for his 6th time in a row, but would fail Stage Two. Falling on the 4th ledge of the Spider Walk. Tournament 8. This would be the last time GameTypes clears a Stage in HNW (Currrently), and unfortunately wasn't shown due to SMOKEY accidentally deleting everything off his Xbox Hard Drive. In the Wrap Up, it was confirmed that GameTypes cleared Stage One with 19.8 left, and Stage Two with 9.2. In Stage Three, he would fail the Curtain Cling for a second time, and the last time that he would take on the Second and Third Stage. First Stage Failures After Tournament 8, GameTypes has had 11 straight Stage One failures. Tournament 9, He jumped too late and came up short on the Jump Hang. Tournament 10, He was able to beat the Jump Hang which took him out last tournament. GameTypes with 43 seconds left, would struggle to clear the Warped Wall, taking 7 attempts to finally clear the obstacle. With only 15 seconds left and 3 obstacles left, GameTypes would fly through the Brace Slider, and over jump the 4th ball on the Spinning Bridge. Tournament 11, GameTypes would fail the Bridge Jump in a weird way. GameTypes would miss Tournament 12, but would return for Tournament 13, where he would come up short on the left side of the Jump Hang Kai. Tournament 14, GameTypes was digested, he was shown beating the Jump Hang Kai which took him out in 13, and stuck the landing on the Brace Slider, but slipped off going for the dismount. Tournament 15, GameTypes once again was able to beat the Jump Hang Kai, this time, he failed on the Bungee Bridge when he had too much momentum. Tournament 16, GameTypes would fail the Jump Hang Kai, coming up short on the left side for a 2nd time, despite clearing the obstacle two tournaments in a row. Tournament 17, GameTypes was looking good on Stage One before meeting the Warped Wall, and obstacle he struggled on in Tournament 10, and he would struggle on again, taking 4 attempts to clear the wall. With under 10 seconds, GameTypes would continue and fail then next obstacle, the Flying Chute. Tournament 18, GameTypes would be the 10th Runner, his lowest number yet. GameTypes was looking decent on Stage One, before reaching the Swinging Pendulum, where he would come up short on the dismount. Tournament 19, GameTypes was the 70th Runner. GameTypes was doing extremely well, even clearing the Warped Wall in 1 attempt, an obstacle he had previously struggled on in 10 and 17. It looked like GameTypes would clear, but would shockingly slip on the Tarzan Ropes. This marked the 10th time in a row GameTypes had failed Stage One. Tournament 20, GameTypes was given the 997th Position. GameTypes would go out on the Dragon Glider. GameTypes would miss Tournament 21, not competing for the first time since Tournament 12. Tournament Results Trivia *He and xDOMdaBOMx are the only Xbox 360 All-Stars to never reach the Final Stage *2nd most experienced competitor, having competed 14 times *Most consecutive First Stage failures of all Xbox 360 All-Stars with 6 *First to ever clear the Crazy Cliffhanger and the Curtain Cling *He and Just One Player are the only Xbox 360 All-Stars to not recieve the final starting position of a Tournament Category:All Stars